


suspiration

by loupettes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupettes/pseuds/loupettes
Summary: “I take it back, I won’t be doing you the honour of becoming your wife.”Tentoo x Rose, fluff
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	suspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt: "Does this count as breaking and entering?"

“Oh.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

He pulled on the handle, pushed it, rattled it, then stopped. He didn’t take his hands off the handle when he turned to look at Rose. “So, we might have a small problem.” 

“You haven’t got yourkey, have you?”

“I’m not ready to tell you that, yet.”

She stared at him in complete bewilderment as he continued, pathetically, to open the doors to the TARDIS that most certainly were _not_ opening, as they stood in a dark alleyway at 3 o’clock in the morning coming back from Jake and David’s wedding. The TARDIS had only recently finished growing, and so far he’d managed to set fire to part of the coral in the kitchen, trip a few fuses in the control room and crash her into a lamppost attempting to land in Hastings. 

“Why don’t _you_ have _your_ key?” he retaliated.

“Because _I’m_ wearing my maid of honour dress and I _seem_ to recall you saying “ _don’t worry Rose, I’ll keep all your things in my pocket”_. Which I realise now was silly of me, because when you say the words “ _don’t worry Rose_ ”, history has proven to me that I very much should still worry.”

“In my defence, it _is_ in my pocket, it’s just that my pocket is inside the TARDIS.”

“Doctor!” she moaned. “It’s bloody _freezing!_ ”

“I swear this one doesn’t like me as much as the other one.”

“The other one didn’t like you all that much either, to be honest.”

“You’re funny.”

“She told me! Said this you - well, I guess _that_ you- was a bit too careless with her.”

“ _This_ me. And she would never.”

“Ok, you’re right.”

“Did she really say that?”

“Yes.”

He looked at the blue doors. He placed his palm on the wood, stroking her tenderly. “I’m so sorry, old girl.”

Rose looked pitifully between the two of them, her eyebrow raised. She was a bit concerned about the length of time he’d now spent staring longingly at this blue box, softly murmuring something in a language she’d been hearing a lot more since they’d been on this world and he’d been this him. Without the TARDIS translation mechanism in their minds, he very easily slipped into Galifreyan when he was tired or couldn’t think of words like “ _investment_ ” and “ _basket_ ” when they played _Articulate!_ with the rest of the Tyler family. But now the TARDIS had fully grown, she was starting to develop and build on her languages and translations capacity, but she was still a bit stuck with the connections between her native speechand English. Something Rose found a little _too_ convenient when he’d occasionally pull the “ _ESL_ ” card during an argument. 

“Don’t want to interrupt, looks like a lovely moment and everything but, like I said, it’s freezing and this dress doesn’t even have a back to it.”

“Right, you take my jacket, I’m going in.”

“And exactly _how_ are you going in without a key?”

He rolled his sleeves up and put his hands on his hips. He stared at the blue box with so much determination that for a moment she was marginally worried he was going to hurl his body into the doors. 

“I’m going to ask nicely.”

“I take it back, I _won’t_ be doing you the honour of becoming your wife.” She removed her engagement ring from her finger and handed it back to him.

A police siren sounded not much farther than 50 metres away that made them both jump. She shrieked and grabbed onto his arm, and it took her several seconds to compose herself again. She laughed and turned to look at him, but he was looking to the TARDIS with a now frightened expression.

“ _Rose,_ this is a _police_ box and there are _police cars_ nearby!” He looked back at her, panicking. “What if they see us trying to break into it? Is that vandalism? Does that count as breaking and entering?” 

Rose stared back at him in disbelief. She shook her head incredulously and rummaged through his jacket pocket until she found his phone. She pulled up the browser and recited apathetically: “‘ _Breaking and entering,_ v _erb and noun. entering a residence or other enclosed property through the slightest amount of force, open brackets, even pushing open a door, close brackets, without authorisation. If there is intent to commit a crime, this is burglary. If there is no such intent, the breaking and entering alone is probably at least illegal trespass, which is a misdemeanour crime. See burglary and trespass’._ And then there’s a link to different pages, a couple of examples at the bottom. Hmm, I‘m not sure love. What do you think?”

“Alright _,_ I get it.”

“The only thing we might have a problem with is _“even the slightest amount of force_ ” cos I’m _almost_ 100% certain that “ _asking nicely_ ” counts as “ _force_ ”.”

“Just full of laughs tonight, aren’t you?”

“Always.”

“Right, well. Last of her kind, my precious girl. Lost forever now to some dodgy alleyway behind Waterloo station.” He scratched the back of his neck hopelessly. “Definitely not got a spare key hidden, oh I don’t know, in your shoe? Your bra?”

She pulled a face. “Backless dress! Do I look like I’m wearing a bra?”

His eyes darted south then back up to her face before he flashed her a cheeky grin.

“Not _now!”_

“Sorry, yes, you’re right.” He cleared his throat and looked around at the alleyway. “Right, I’m gonna look for a crowbar.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Got a better idea?”

“I preferred ‘ _ask nicely_ ’.”

“Well, you try that, let me know how that goes, and I’ll look for a crowbar.”

She rolled her eyes and he turned in search of a crowbar, apparently. She chuckled when she heard him talking to himself, muttering away in that language again as he checked behind bins and stood with his arms crossed looking at an old mattress and a couple of bike tires on the floor. When he was far enough away, she put her hand on the TARDIS door and leaned in closer. 

“There you go, sweetheart. That’ll teach him to not hit your breaks so forcefully,” she whispered against the wood, stroking the side of the box soothingly. She heard the door unlock and she kissed it. “You’re welcome.”

She shifted her expression back to nonchalance and called over to the Doctor. “There, I got us in. Easy. Come on, I need a cuppa.”

He spun around, dropping an empty cardboard box to the door. “ _How_?”

“I asked her nicely.”


End file.
